


Witch's brew

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oc loses her aunt and runs into Dean and Sam. Who just so happen to want to find out what happened also. They help her while solving the problem. And at the end Gabriel makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch's brew

Bethany had been through it all before. She had heard the catcalls and name calling. It still hurt even though she was used to it. So after the last episode of bad luck and or unfriendly people. She decided she would make a go of it in Florida. She had just gotten on the road and her other belongings were sold. She had an aunt who left her a business and her house right next door to the business. She loved Aunt Tiffany. She was the only one to understand Bethany's gift. 

She was however surprised that she was left the shop and house. Or course Aunt Tiffany had no kids. So it was not that surprising. Bethany's parent's had died after graduation. Bethany just kept moving because she felt like an outsider. Her brother Greg had gotten most of their parents stuff. She had gotten 1/4 of what she should have gotten. She did not care. She just wanted her parents back no amount of money would ever bring them back. 

Aunt Tiffany had thought it was unfair how Greg got most of it and consoled Bethany. She had been such a great comfort. Greg even at Aunt Tiffany's funeral had asked what he was getting. The attorney had just looked at him and said "Nothing it all goes to Bethany." Greg was pissed. It was known that Aunt Tiffany had a good amount of money. Bethany was stunned still.

 

She was happy she had her thoughts to keep her company. It was a long drive to the sleepy little town of Lake Helen. She was glad the shop was on the edge of  
Casadega. Casadega was the next town over and it was full of psychics and tarot card readers and that type of thing. Bethany had done it for one whole summer. She now however would be having to do it again. 

Aunt Tiffany had left her alot but she figured the shop would be better to stay open. Plus Aunt Tiffany's will was pretty clear about that part. She had a few in house people she wanted to keep in a job. There was Grant who was a little bit older than Bethany. He was in his thirties and had a family. He had brown hair and brown eyes. In her opinion not that striking . There was Helena who was in her forties and widowed. Black hair down to her waist. She was very good at her gift and a star attraction. And rounding out the group was Lenny who was her age in his mid-twenties and blondish hair. His eyes she never could tell what color and even though he acted her age and said he was her age His eyes were telling her he was so much older. Her aunt had said it was because he lived so many lives. Bethany was not so sure of that. 

Bethany was going to be pulling up on the shop and house in an half hour. She stopped for gas and snack. Her car was a late 70's model Trans-am. It was her father's car and one of the only things Greg did not get. A good looking guy with an black Impala pulled up next to her. 

He whistled as she was pumping gas. She turned around. "I bet you are whistling at my car. I know I think so too." Bethany said staring into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Then she heard a laugh behind him

"Dean you are scaring the poor girl. " Sam said pushing Dean out of the way and extending his hand. "Hi I am Sam and this is Dean. He is sorry but he got crazy. He was mesmerized by You and your car. " 

Bethany was not ugly by no means she knew that but she was so used to getting ridiculed that she forgot her braces came off last year and she had turned into a butterfly. She had black hair with red highlights and brown eyes that turned red when she got angry. She used to have glasses but got contacts last year. She was a petite little things but was not completely flat chested. She felt her only asset was her legs. She was showing them off now in shorts.

She took his hand he was so tall. She blushed and said "I am Bethany"

Dean smiled while pushing aside Sammy and shaking her hand as well "I am Dean the best looking of us two brothers." 

 

She laughed and they chit chatted a little talking mostly about Dean's and her car. Bethany's Trans-am was red. Sammy loved Trans-ams because of Smokey and the bandit. Dean just loved them because they were muscle cars. And then Dean did a funny thing he went over to his car and took a rag out of his pocket and rubbed the car and looked like he was talking to it.

"Is he for real?" Bethany asked

"Yep he named it Baby. He loves that car. Sam said and they laughed "He is probably telling Baby not to be jealous because he was just saying them nice things for the pretty lady." Sam said looking down at her. 

"Thank you but I know what I look like. I am ordinary at best." Bethany said and was twirling her keys on her fingers. "I liked talking to you boys . I have to go. If you ever get to Lake Helen look me up."

"Isn't that by Casadega, the town full of psychics ." Sam asked

"Ummm yeah why?" Bethany said raising her eyebrow.

"I am not trying to make you feel weird but we are going to Casadega." Sam said

 

"Ok do you want to follow me I know the town a little." Bethany said getting a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

"I think we will find our way there but still we might catch up with you. " Sam said getting a weird feeling also . He knew things were not right with that town and in the last few months lots of their gifted people were dying. He watched Bethany pull away him and Dean followed.

 

************************************************************

So what do you think Dean it is kinda of weird that this girl and us should meet." Sam asked pulling up info on the internet.

"And that she happens to be the niece of one of the people who died. Strange." Dean said taking one hand to his face feeling his stubble. He needed to shave. He ran his hand over the steering wheel. He was still trying to soothe it over with Baby. He knew how sensitive his car was. He said under his breathe "I love you girl" 

"Dean you still trying to apologize to the car?" Sam said snickering

"Shut up He did not mean it Baby. If he keeps it up I will kick him out. I promise.. I love you girl." Dean said and Sam bust out laughing.

*************************************************************************

 

Bethany pulled in to see that Lenny greeted her as she pulled in. He stood there looking at his watch as she got out of the car. 

"I know I was supposed to be here a few hours ago." Bethany pulled out a few boxes. Lenny took them and then she pulled out a bag of two while he carried them in to the shop. The house connected to the shop so you could go through the shop to get to the house. 

She follow Lenny in he already had the connecting door open . She walked through. 

"So I have organized the shop and I am hoping I can stay on." Lenny said while putting down the boxes in the living room which was the first room in the house from the connecting door.

"Yes of course my aunt's will was pretty clear that I keep on everyone. I am just here to keep it going . " Bethany said looking at him. In some light he looked older and today he looked a bit older like in his thirties. 

"So how are you taking it?" Bethany asked

Lenny sniffled "Still rough I miss her. She was so gifted. I do not care what any of them other ones say .She was the reason the shop stayed open." He said and broke into tears.

Bethany patted his back and said "Well she liked all of you. "

"I heard you have the gift too." Lenny said

"Well a little. I was never as gifted as my aunt." Bethany said 

"I am sorry. I made you uncomfortable I will go. I usually come in tomorrow is it ok if I take off I have a few things to do?" Lenny asked

"Sure no problem." She said escorting him out the door. She then got the rest of her things out of the car.

*********************************************************************************

She had closed the shop for the rest of the day anyway or Lenny had before he left. After she put her things away she looked over the shop. She had so many things to do. She started taking inventory. And looked at the books. Her aunt did a good job but some of these were out dated. She loved the shop but had an idea to modernize it. 

She looked behind the counter there was alot of her aunts books and spells. She thought that was odd. She took a pile of them and put them up in the house. She had alot of work to do. She even had ideas for all the incense. Her aunt had made homemade. Which she loved. She would continue that. Most of them had spells already in them. Her aunt's were mostly love spells. She occasionally dabbled in other stuff. which all the recipes were in her books . When she picked them up to move them she found a locket and the note under it said to give to Bethany. So Bethany immediately put it on. 

Within a week she had the shop looking good. Helena and Lenny seemed to love the new changes. Grant however seemed to be old fashioned which was weird she thought Helena would be the one to resist her. She was relived today Grant had called in and said he would only be working one day a week for now on. In which she said "it was slow so if one day was all he wanted that was fine. "

 

It was a week after that Dean and Sam walked through the door to the shop. Bethany did not notice them at first because she was busy since rearranging the shop and modernizing it was busy. She has also put in a money spell incense which must have worked good because it sold out within an hour. She kept having to make more every night. 

She looked up and saw Sam smiling back at her. "Does this work this money incense?" Sammy asked he had one stick in his hand because that is all he found. 

"Well it is my own recipe. " She said winking at him

"I will take it." Sam said getting money out. She turned to get a bag. She had put a few under her counter so that the one person who kept buying them would not get all the money . She came up with a handful for Sammy and stuffed it into his bag. "Why Bethany you hid some"

She put her pointer finger to her mouth and pursed her lips as if to say shhhh. She smiled and gave him back his change. 

"You did not charge me that much" Sam said trying to hand her back change. She shook her head no.

Dean came up with a book and elbowed Sammy who said "I have not seen one of these books since Bobby's house and he lost that book"

They put it down on the counter and Bethany noticed that was a copy of a spell book that her aunt had written. She charged them and they sat down at stools in the front section she put up to encourage questions and hanging around . She would petition it off at night after 5 but they only stayed open until 8pm. 

 

Helena and Lenny left early because it slowed down. Sammy and Dean stayed until 8pm. She petitioned off the one area and moved their seats behind the counter. 

"Isn't this boring to you guys?" Bethany asked putting away a new book order. Sammy looked up from his research . Dean was listening to his phone tunes. 

"No we do research and I wanted to get your opinion on something anyway." Sam said coming towards her. He leaned on the book shelf. She was thinking good thing that book shelf was anchored to the floor. He look in her eyes while talking to her. 

"Was your aunt sick?" Sam asked

"No that is why to me it was weird she died." Bethany said and finished putting her books away.

She straightened out the shelves while Sam continued to ask questions. "Was there any weird stuff she mentioned or I know you just visited but anything?" Sam asked Bethany looked up and raised her eyebrow and tapped her finger as if trying to remember something.

"I remember her mentioning a guy named Bobby. And her saying she did not trust one of her employees. Then when she died in the will it said I was not to fire any of her employees." Bethany said

"Have you noticed any weird things about them?" Sam asked

"Hmmm You knew Bobby didn't you?" Bethany asked remembering where her aunts pictures were and took out a picture of her and Bobby.

Sam took it and pushed into Dean who looked up and said "Hey that is Bobby what the hell do you have our buddy Bobby's picture in your shop?" 

"My aunt helped him alot." Bethany said and pointed at the book they bought "And she wrote that."

"Bobby died a year or two ago." Sam said studying the picture.

"Yeah I know my aunt took it hard. I have been noticed when I took over a employee started working less and the other two seemed to be happy about it. And that other employee also buys alot of the money spells. I know they work because my aunt made that spell ." Bethany said watching Dean go into the bag and look at the incense more. "They do work good but not huge amounts. Pretty much just what you need."

"so Dean will not win the power ball." Sam said laughing

"No but a few thousand on a scratch off hear and there. Or if someone owes you money they pay you back. But my aunt did say she had a huge money spell in one of her books. " Bethany said as she was locking up and Sam, Dean and Her heard a loud crash in the store room. They all looked at each other. 

Sam and Dean lead the way to her store room which was in the basement. They found things turned upside down. They looked but found nothing. They went back up stairs as they came up Bethany felt a hit in the back of the head . She collapsed.

She woke up to find her, Sam and Dean tied up in the storeroom. She heard someone approach. She pretended to be out. She looked down as they approached she peeked to see Ladies shoes and was surprised that she knew them shoes. It was Helena. She smacked Sam and Dean awake. She went to smack Bethany and then she was hit by Dean. Was Bethany confused? How did Dean get free so fast. Dean knocked her out and then they tied her up. And called the cops. After Helena was taken by the cops she talked to Dean and Sam and thanked Dean for saving them all.

"I have a question Dean how did you get free?" Bethany asked 

"Well Sammy was lose and got me free . " He said turning to his brother who shook his head no

"I did not free you I tried to free myself" Sam said

"Well how did I get free?" Dean asked

"Maybe my aunt's ghost helped us." Bethany said

The brothers said "Maybe" 

They thanked Bethany and Bethany thanked them giving them a copy of the picture of Bobby. She also asked them to come back in the morning before they left to meet the other employees. 

**********************************************************

 

Bethany opened early so she could see Dean and Sam. They had promised to come by. She made them some incense to help with their missions. She heard the stories her aunt told her. 

She had spoken to Lenny and Grant. Grant promised to come back to help out. He was there to thank Sam and Dean. He did not like Helena who had tried to steal spells from Aunt Tiffany who got killed by her. The same was true with all the others that were killed. Helena was collecting spells to do an ultimate spell. Lenny came to work and went back into the storeroom when Sam and Dean came. 

Grant went up to them and gave them a care package . Grant was a great cook and figured the boys being on the road would want some food. Bethany even made her famous cookie for them. She would have made some food but was still shook up from being hit and Helena being the one who betrayed her and her aunt. 

Bethany gave Sam a big hug and gave them her number and told him if they ever needed her she would help. Dean came up and interrupted Sam's hug with a hug of his own for Bethany. Sam pushed him back and kissed her on the cheek thanking her for the cookies. 

"Next time I want pie.I know your aunt had a good apple pie recipe." Dean said as they were getting into the car. 

Sam looked back and saw another guy who must have been Lenny and looked at Dean and Said "That guy must be Lenny huh?" 

Dean looked back "Yeah he looks familiar doesn't he?" Dean said "Do you want to turn around?" 

"Dean there is no way it is him. He died." Sam said "Plus Castiel would have told us if he was alive." 

"You are right. Now did you get some play?" Dean said and looked at Sammy

"Is that all you think of." Sam asked.

"Yep yep it is." Dean said laughing.

********************************************************************

Lenny came out as Sam and Dean were pulling out. He was sucking on a lollipop. 

"Hey there you are ." Bethany said looking over at Lenny "You just missed Dean and Sam."

Lenny put his arm around her and walked her inside. 

"You know I could stay until close. " Lenny said

The day went fast. It always was good to talk to Lenny. he looked at ease now. He helped her close and then she invited him in for a drink.

"Why do you always smell like candy?" Bethany asked him instead of answering he smiled and pulled her into him for a kiss that knocked her off her game. She was floored.

***************************************************************************

Castiel appeared in the Impala later that day

"Hey assbutt where have you been?" Dean asked

"I was just solving angels fights." Castiel said taking a cookie.

"If Gabriel was still alive would you tell us?" Sam asked

"Well he is an archangel it is possible. Why?" Castiel asked

Sam and Dean looked at each other and said "Son of a bitch"


End file.
